PAW Patrol Wiki:Guidelines
These are the rules that every user is required to follow while visiting the PAW Patrol Wiki. Intentionally breaking these rules will result in your account/IP address being temporarily (or permanently) blocked from editing, commenting or leaving messages. For information about consequences, click here. #You must be at least 13 years old to edit this wiki. This is one of the primary rules of FANDOM's Terms of Use. #Due to vandalism and immaturity from anonymous IP users in the past, you must be logged in to an official FANDOM account to edit, comment, or send messages on this wiki. Starting an account is easy and can be helpful with keeping track of your edits, and it is also more secure. #Please use the English language when speaking or making edits. An exception to this is on international dub pages. ##If your comment is in a non-English language, it will be allowed if it contains another part repeating it in English, but please ensure it is within the same comment. #Mention of relationships/"shipping" isn't allowed. This is generally fan speculation and belongs on other sites such as forums. We recommend visiting the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki to discuss these topics. #For your safety and privacy, we ask that you please don't upload a picture of yourself to the wiki. If you've already done this in the past and want it removed, please don't hesitate to ask one of our admins to delete it. ##'Note': This guideline only relates to uploading pictures of yourself here. You are not violating our guidelines if you already had a preexisting picture of yourself as your overall profile picture. ##In addition to this guideline, please do not project personal issues or real life drama onto the wiki. It is not needed and serves no purpose for a site about PAW Patrol. We understand that people may find comfort by visiting here, talking to others, and otherwise interacting with the various aspects of the wiki, but please keep anything that should be kept personal within your life or another person’s life private. #This wiki is only for legitimate information. Fanmade episodes, stories or characters should be posted on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. Additional business relating to the Fanon Wiki should take place there. #Please ask SirBlaze before copying our templates or CSS to another wiki. Remember to give proper credit if doing so. #Spoilers and/or major details for a recently-premiered episode may not be posted in a comment, blog post, or any other personal wiki-related medium until a week after an episode premieres. #Spamming senseless or otherwise unnecessary comments will result in a permanent ban. Some examples of this are posting random symbols & letters, single words with no meaning, etc. #All caps comments are only allowed when being positive. (eg. YAY A NEW EPISODE!) Comments that appear to be negatively screaming will also be removed. #The PAW Patrol pups do not like to hear bad language. Any comment, blog post, talk page, or any edit involving any obscene or sexual language is against the rules. #No spamming in the comments. Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. #Advertising isn't allowed. This includes promoting fanfiction stories, groups, or certain websites outside of FANDOM. ##However, you may ask an admin such as SirBlaze for permission to post an external link that may need approval first. ##Linking to your own comment on the wiki (to validate a point or make reference, as an example) is permitted, same for any other links that exist within this wiki. ##Some websites outside of FANDOM are okay to be linked/shared, such as PAW Patrol’s official accounts on YouTube or Twitter. However, links to websites such as KissCartoon (which is known to have malicious ads, popups and more) or a website that appears to be harmful/malicious will be deleted. #Commenting in mass is considered spam. (eg. Making 20 comments in less than 10 minutes) #Opinions (both positive and negative) are allowed, but please ensure that negative opinions are not disruptive and/or hurting another's feelings, and do not violate any other of our guidelines. Keep it respectful! #Vandalism is not tolerated. Vandalizing is editing a page to include false or silly information, or making the entire page blank. For example, changing one word to an obscenity will be reverted. #When uploading images to a page, please ensure that it is a screenshot or graphic of the show. Pictures of a television/screen taken on a camera aren't accepted within our pages. ##Pictures that have graffiti on them are also unacceptable (eg. A picture of Marshall that was drawn on using Microsoft Paint). ##Some unrelated pictures are allowed on blog posts and profile pages (eg. A picture of your cat that you want displayed on your profile page is fine). #If you find the name of a new episode that isn't on the wiki yet, please provide reliable proof of it to an administrator before creating it. #Renaming a page is fine if there is some sort of spelling mistake/typo. #Please do not revert/undo an administrator's edit without good reason. #Abusing edits for the sole purpose of getting achievement badges isn't tolerated. Badges are meant to be a reward for legitimate work. #Threatening, bullying, or any form of harassment towards another is not tolerated. Doing so will result in a block and a report to FANDOM Staff if necessary. ##Heckling someone for liking the show or being above the target demographic is also considered harassment. ##A user is not to negatively call out/"name drop" another user in a comment or blog post. #Please do not claim to be someone else, such as a voice actor or producer without reliable proof. ##Refrain from claiming/pretending to be a character from the show. This deceptive behavior can create confusion and/or uncomfortable feelings among other users. We welcome you to be yourself. #Directly asking a bureaucrat to be an administrator will generally be ignored unless you provide strong evidence that you are capable of such a task. Good behavior such as editing (with proper grammar) frequently and accurately, interacting positively with other users, and complying with our guidelines are some ways to prove you are capable of such status. #Please don't beg for episode links. Episodes of PAW Patrol are available for purchase on iTunes and can be viewed through other sources. #Editing someone else's profile page is not allowed unless they gave you permission to do so. ##Admins have the right to edit someone's profile page if it is found to include anything that is a violation of our guidelines, and will usually include reasoning for doing so in their edit summary. #Please refrain from mentioning subjects relating to politics or any kind of religion. #Block evasion is not tolerated (e.g. abusing multiple accounts, attempting to return using another source, etc.) Doing so will cause your block to be extended or made permanent. ##Please don't harass an admin on a different wiki about being blocked. However, if you have a peaceful, valid reason as to why you believe the block should be shortened or lifted, it will be considered. Category:Wiki Guidelines and Consequences